


A Game Too Many

by Owl_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Writes/pseuds/Owl_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoharu smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Too Many

Haru knocked on Makoto's door, accompanied by two squealing children. "Nii-chan! Look who's here!" The twins clung to Haru. "Please stay tomorrow! We want to play with you!" They begged, looking at Haru with pleading eyes. Haru smiled gently, and nodded his consent. They twins squealed in unison, and ran off out the front door, dragging their mother along by the hand. "We want to go to Mei's now!" they cried out. Makoto waved out the window to them, and turned and smiled at Haru. "What would you like to do, Haru-chan?" Haru frowned at Makoto. "Drop the –chan" he reprimanded. Makoto smiled, and pulled Haru into his room.

Haru bent down over the game console, sliding in Mario Kart. He blushed slightly as he realised his shorts were falling a bit low. He wondered if Makoto had noticed, and stood up hurriedly. He passed a remote back, and sank down in a bean bag next to Makoto, eyes set, determined to win this race. Makoto grinned and leaned back, confident he would win. The countdown started, and then the two were roaring off, Makoto in close pursuit of Haru, only just second between them. Makoto set his teeth, and leaned forward, shifting in the bag, and absentmindedly placing his hand on Haru's crotch. Haru lost his concentration, and let go of the remote. Makoto pumped his fist triumphantly as, for the first time; he had managed to beat Haru at a game. He turned to face Haru, and noticed him staring. "What is it, Haru-chan?" He asked, wondering why Haru looked so red. Haru pointed at his hand. "Drop the –chan." He said, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry!" Makoto cried out, and looked down in shame. Haru looked embarrassed, and Makoto realised something. "I still won though." He said, and grinned.

After a few more games of Mario Kart, Makoto brought out some cookies he had baked, while Haru switched the game off. Makoto held out a hand, and hauled Haru out of the beanbag, and together they started to change into their pyjamas. Makoto realised he had left his pants on the other side of the room, and wrapping his shirt around his naked waist, he turned to grab his pants off the bed. However, as he turned, he kicked the plate, and tripped over, landing on Haru. A very naked, blushing Haru. Makoto's shirt fell from his waist, as he laid flat on top of Haru. Haru's breath rushed out, and he froze as he realized that Makoto was naked as well, and  _aroused._ Makoto shifted, as he went to get up, but he groaned at the contact of Haru's skin against his erection. Haru's face flushed, and his breathing became rapid. Makoto moved again, and moaned. He grinded harshly against Haru's leg, and his mouth opened slightly, his breath hitching in his throat. Haru stared in wonder at this new side to Makoto, and lifted his leg up slightly to make it easier for Makoto. Haru groaned when Makoto's rutting caused friction on his erection. He wondered when he had gotten so hard.

Makoto heard a low groan, and he froze as it broke through the lust-filled fog clouding his mind. He peeked through his lashes down at Haru, and saw him panting. Makoto's length twitched at the sight of the flushed, hard body of his best friend. Haru growled at the lack of contact and cracked open his eyes. Makoto leaned down, and licked Haru's left nipple. Haru's eyes flew fully open, and his back arched, trying to get more pleasure from those delicious lips. Makoto began to suck on it, and gently flicked a finger over the other nipple. Haru let out a breathy moan, and gasped as Makoto twisted the nipple harshly. He rubbed it softly, turning the pain to intense pleasure. "Who knew your nipples were so sensitive?" Makoto whispered, and blew a puff of air onto the damp nipple. Makoto moved his mouth upwards, and bit down on the junction of Haru's neck. Haru moaned, and tilted his head to give Makoto easier access. Makoto licked and suckled upon the red mark, soothing it with his wet tongue.

"Ma-makoto, please… You don't need to stretch me, I'm already stretched." Panted Haru. His fingers fumbled at the pocket of his pants, crumpled next to him, and pulled out a bottle of lube. Makoto's eyes widened. "You kept that in your pocket?" Haru blushed even more, if that was possible. "Nagisa was borrowing it…" He muttered. Makoto chuckled, and uncapped the lube. He squirted some on his fingers, and reached down, rubbing against Haru's entrance. Haru squirmed, and Makoto slowly pushed his fingers into Haru. He scissored the two fingers, and felt that Haru had already been stretched. "Haru, you stretch yourself?" Haru looked deep into Makoto's green eyes, and smiled. "Every night, I stretch myself. This afternoon, before I came over, I needed release. And fingers just seem to be part of it." Makoto smiled back at Haru, and pulled his fingers out. He poured some lubricant onto his throbbing length, and bit his lip to hold in the moan as he pumped himself a few times, with long, slow strokes. He lined himself up with Haru's entrance, and grasped his hips tightly. Haru caught his breath, and tensed slightly. Makoto waited until Haru had released his breath, and relaxed, and then leant forwards. Haru's eyes began to water at the pain, and he gripped Makoto's shoulders tightly, breathing harshly, and trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Makoto caught Haru's lips in a gentle kiss, and lightly ran his tongue across Haru's lips. Haru parted his mouth slightly, and allowed Makoto's tongue entrance. Makoto softly ran his tongue around Haru's mouth. When Haru grew adjusted, he lightly bit down upon Makoto's tongue, and the kiss turned needy and desperate. Makoto thrust gently forwards, and hooked Haru's legs around his waist.

After a few gentle thrusts, Haru moaned and arched his back, jittering slightly. Makoto pulled out almost fully, and slammed down on that same spot. Haru's body writhed as his prostate was pounded ruthlessly into, and he moaned and panted like a professional. *This is so much better than fingers* was Haru's last thought, before his mind turned to mush, with only thoughts of pleasure filling it. Makoto felt himself nearing his end, and began to pump Haru's erection with quick, firm jerks. Haru's eyes rolled back into his head, and he stuttered "Ma-ma-makoto." His body shook as he came, covering his and Makoto's chests. Makoto drove himself as deep as possible, and shivered as he came too, calling Haru's name. He collapsed upon Haru's chest, his eyes pulsing with black spots, and his body still occasionally twitching. Haru laid in a daze, eyes closed tightly. After a few moments, Makoto got up and pulled out of Haru, who groaned at the loss of contact. Makoto gently wiped first Haru, then himself down with a damp cloth from the adjoining bathroom. He picked up Haru bridal style, and placed him gently in his own bed. Makoto then slid under the covers as well. He smiled as he felt Haru move against him, and snuggle up. Together they fell asleep, with laced fingers.

_Earlier that day_

"Nagisa, why do you look so pleased with yourself?" asked Rei, slightly worried at the glint in the smaller boy's eyes. "Don't worry!" Nagisa chirped, before pulling his boyfriend after him to the locker rooms. Just before turning, however, Nagisa called down the hall to Haru "Have fun tonight with Makoto!" Haru blushed, and unconsciously his hand strayed to the item that Nagisa had just returned, that was currently residing in his pocket.

 


End file.
